Starla Whitmore
Starla Whitmore (born 1981) is a minor character in Tucker's Wand. Originally an agent with the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI), Starla now runs her own security firm in Los Angeles. Biography Starla was born in Bakersfield, California, the eldest of two daughters of jewelers. An early dream Starla developed was wanting to being able to afford diamonds, becoming obsessed with them in their youth since, as a bonding exercise with her parents, she learned all about them and other precious stones. A dream Starla kept since childhood was wanting to be a princess, in part just so she could just be spoiled with jewels. In high school Starla was very athletic, participating in the Heptathlon annually at regional sporting events. Hearing stories about how government jobs could eventually lead to decent steady paychecks with good retirement benefits, Starla felt around several possibilities for work before deciding to enlist with the Federal Bureau of Investigation. The clincher for joining the FBI had been the possibility of working undercover, Starla having fantasies of posing as a wealthy criminal. To help with her application Starla earned a Bachelor's Degree in Criminology from Decker State College. A fellow trainee with the Bureau ended up being Parker Reich, with whom Starla formed what was ultimately a one-sided rivalry. While fast on her feet and possessing good reflexes Starla never fully excelled in combat like Parker did, being well-rounded but never truly exceptional. The two ended up becoming friends, though never truly close ones. Eventually assigned to Los Angeles, Starla ended up as the partner to Mai Traviss, a protege Parker had produced after ending up becoming a trainer back in Quantico. Once again Starla found herself outclassed and while a capable enough agent questioned if advancement would truly be likely when surrounded by people better than her. The main issue had become while Starla was a top investigator she was rated poorly for undercover work, considered unable to shake her FBI training. When Mai was terminated by a committee for her actions on an assignment Starla quit, seemingly in protest when in fact she opened a security firm, figuring it would be better way to make money if she couldn't achieve her undercover dream. Banking on her former FBI agent status, Starla was able to charge Los Angeles-based clients excessive fees for her services, though she did perform her new job to the best of her ability and produced results. While not providing traditional bodyguard services Starla did offer risk assessment, background checks and other investigative skills, though not active investigation to the level of a private detective either. Personal Information * Current Age: 28 * Height: 5'9" * Weight: 140 lbs * Hair Color: Dark Brunette * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 36B * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Los Angeles, US * Sexual Preference: Men * Special Notes: Diamond Fetish Personal Items * Glock 22 (Nickel-Plated), Personal Sidearm Relationships Family * Jorja Whitmore, Younger Sister Friends * Parker Reich * Mai Traviss Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Befriending a Wolf * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mai Time Trivia * Starla is based on soccer player Hope Solo. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Tucker's Wand